


Don't You Cry For Me

by 4n6ry64y57r1n6834n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crying, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Loving Pregnancy, Gaslighting, Incest, Loving Rape, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Spit As Lube, Tenderness, Transformation, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n6ry64y57r1n6834n/pseuds/4n6ry64y57r1n6834n
Summary: Susanna hadn't seen her husband for a while now. Her son came to keep her company, though.
Relationships: Human Woman/Her Demon Husband, Human Woman/Her Half Demon Son, Human Woman/Her Half Demon Son/Her Demon Husband, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Don't You Cry For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



> I hope you like this fic! I had so much fun writing this one!

Susanna never thought that she’d miss growing old. She’d been afraid of aging, when she was growing up. Afraid of her skin wrinkling, afraid of not being beautiful anymore. She hadn’t even been that beautiful to begin with, according to… well, a lot of people. She had more or less made her peace with it. 

Her face hadn’t changed in all the time she’d been here. Wherever "here" happened to be. She had asked her husband about it once, and he had made a dismissive hand gesture and said that it was too complicated for a human to understand. 

That had been in the old days, when she had still held on to some hope that she would get out of here someday. She had given that up a long time ago. 

Susanna sat at her vanity, and she looked into her unchanged face. She brushed her hair, long strokes of the brush, and she looked at her own reflection without seeing it. She would need a haircut soon; her hair and her nails still grew, and her daughter Maggie was always coming up with new, inventive ways to style Susanna's hair. 

Susanna's own mother had never let her do anything to her hair, but then again, Susanna's mother wasn't half as involved with her children. Susanna didn't care about her appearance much. In the old days, when she had still hoped to get out, she had tried to make herself ugly, in hopes of repulsing him. 

He had laughed at her, in that sweet, understanding way of his, and then he had kissed the cuts on her face and run his fingers through her choppily cut hair. He had talked about the art of repairing broken dishes with gold, and how her face was still beautiful. 

She was never going to leave. She was never going to change. 

The baby inside of her shifted, nudging a little fist, or maybe a knee, against her. 

Alright, so she was changing. Although she had been pregnant enough times that at this point it didn't feel like even that was a change anymore. It was just another state of being. 

She rested a hand on her belly, rubbing her palm over it, and the baby nudged against it, making a bulge against the thin fabric of her dress. 

"Mama, you look troubled," said a voice from the doorway, and she looked up, startled. 

"Lev," she said, and she smiled in spite of herself.

Lev was her favorite. That fact alone sometimes made her sick, albeit for different reasons. That she had a favorite child among her many, that she had a favorite child among the children she had been forced to bear. 

Lev leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He was the most human looking of all of her children - her husband had been mostly human-shaped when they’d made him, and his shape tended to reflect back on their children.

It was yet another reason why Lev was her favorite. 

"Where've you been?" She let him wrap his arms around her, and then he was taking the brush out of her hand, beginning to brush her hair himself, starting from the roots and moving down. 

"I've been busy, Mama," said Lev, and his fingers slid through her hair as well, silky and smooth. "But I'm back. I'll always come back, I promise."

She met his eyes in the mirror - they were bright green, and she wondered where that had come from. She didn't _think_ that her husband's eyes had been green, when she'd made Lev. He had grown very handsome as he grew older, and she sometimes had trouble remembering that he was the red-faced, squalling baby that she had cradled awkwardly on a hospital bed.

Lev was the only baby she'd had in a hospital, the only baby she'd had in the human world, instead of this strange bubble of a place, where the seasons changed on a whim and time seemed to mean something different from when she had grown up. 

"I miss you," he said, and his voice was quiet. He wrapped his long arms around her shoulders, let his hands drape down. They passed over her breasts, and her heart sped up a little bit; she hadn't seen her husband since the baby had started to move, and nobody had touched her intimately since then. 

"I'm here now," she said, and she rested her head on his shoulder, as his big hands spread out over her belly.

"It's a girl," said Lev, after a moment. "I can hear her heart."

"How do you know it's a girl? Doesn't a heartbeat sound like a heartbeat, regardless?" She was relaxing into the way he was rubbing her belly in spite of herself, the tension leaving her shoulders. 

"Oh, I have my ways," he said, as if that was an answer. 

She would have been angry at him, but there wasn't really a... _point_ to being mad at Lev. He had her husband's ability to just absorb any annoyance aimed at him. She hadn't ever seen either of them angry, which was unsettling in its own right. "She's going to be so strong, Mama." His hands were caressing across her belly, rumpling up her dress, and she shivered. 

Her nipples were hard, her skin sensitive; she was aroused, and she hated it. This baby in particular seemed to be leaving her especially worked up. She hated how much she missed sleeping with someone in bed with her - her youngest child, other than the one in her belly, was off studying with his father. With her husband. 

Susanna covered Lev's hands with her own, pressed them into the tight, hot skin. The baby - the girl - kicked again, and he made a pleased sound. "You look sore," he said. "How about a back rub?"

She sighed, nuzzling into his cheek. He smelled like wood smoke and like whatever it was he was using to keep his long hair reasonably tamed. "Aren't you sweet to your old mother," she said, and she kept her tone teasing. 

Lev kissed her on the temple, loud enough that her ear rang, just a little bit. "I love you, Mama," he said, in a voice as serious as a heart attack. "I love you more than anyone else in the world." His eyes met hers in the mirror, and she was the one who looked away. If she hadn't been spirited away like this, would anyone ever love her like this?

She knew her husband loved her, in his own way. She wasn't entirely sure... how that worked, for him, but it was different with Lev. Lev had depended on her at one point, she had been his whole _world_. She missed it, as horrible as it was. Missed being someone's everyone. 

Maybe that was why her husband kept her around. That, and the working womb.

"What are you thinking about?" Lev's hand was on her face, and she nuzzled into it. 

"Nothing," Susanna lied, and she let him help her up. He was tall enough to rest his chin on top of her head even when they were both standing up. She put a hand on her lower back and grunted, the pain making its way up and down her spine like a serpent climbing a tree. There was a different pain as well, an itching sort of ache around her shoulder blades. That was a new one. 

"You have to be thinking about something," Lev protested. "I know you're an intelligent woman." His hand was on her lower back in a way that was almost proprietary, and she would have been uncomfortable if it was anyone who wasn’t Lev. 

"You flatterer, you," said Susanna, and she let herself be led towards her huge bed. It was big enough to fit her and her husband when he was at his biggest, although he hadn't been that much bigger than her in a long time. 

"I know it's true," said Lev. "Father wouldn't have married you if he thought anything less." He helped her onto the bed, and she sat down carefully, her hands spread across her belly. The baby was shifting - she was more active than Susanna's last three children had been, although it wasn't ever too bad. 

Lev had been a difficult pregnancy, although she sometimes wondered how much of that had been because she had been carrying him alone in the... what, real world? Human world?

Her husband had assured her that he wasn't doing anything to make her pregnancies easier, but she was pretty sure he was lying. 

"Your father has his reasons for doing things," said Susanna, as she settled on the bed. "Are you really alright with rubbing my back?" One of the straps of her dress fell down one arm, and she pushed it back up. 

"I wouldn't have offered it if I wasn't alright," Lev said. "Do I ever offer anything I don't want?" 

She didn't really have an answer to that; she'd only really known him here, in this strange domain of her husband, where she hadn't been allowed to leave for who knew how long. She had lost count of her pregnancies, and anyway, some of them seemed to go... strange. She had been big and round for what felt like much too long, while other times it seemed like she went from the vague queasiness of new pregnancy to labor pains in less time than it had taken her to get her period back before she came here. 

"No," said Susanna. "Sorry, darling, I'm in my own thoughts." She sighed, as he settled behind her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her temple. 

He rubbed her belly, and she sighed, already beginning to relax. He was so _warm_ , so comfortable, so familiar. "I missed you, while I was away," he said, and his voice rumbled across her skin, through her back. 

"I missed you too," she told him. "You should visit more often."

He took her hand in his, and he kissed the back of her hand, then the palm. His lips were very soft. "I will," he said, and his voice was very solemn. "I promise." Then he was sitting back, and his hands were going to her shoulders. "Where are you sore?"

"My lower back," she said, her hands groping vaguely along the smooth fabric of her dress. "Around here." She paused, and she tried to indicate the space around her shoulder blades. "Around here, too." 

"Got it," said Lev. The denim of his jeans was rough against her legs, and she was suddenly aware of just how much her dress has ridden up. There was an awful lot of skin on display. Her sundress, which had seemed perfectly reasonable to slouch around the house in, suddenly felt entirely too skimpy.

But it was _Lev_. 

He had been a part of her body. So what if he saw some of it again? She'd been naked around him all the time when he was little. This wasn't any different.

Susanna sighed as Lev's strong fingers began to knead at her back. "You're so stressed, Mama," he scolded. "You need to relax."

"I'm doing my best," Susanna said weakly, because she didn't really have an excuse, did she?

"It's bad for the baby," said Lev, as his knuckles pressed into the tender muscles of her lower back. "You need to relax." His breath on the back of her neck was giving her goosebumps, all up and down her arms. Her nipples were getting hard, and she realized with some horror that there was heat building low in her stomach. Her toes curled, and she sighed as he began to knead higher up. 

_It's been a while since anyone has touched me_ , she thought. _I wonder when my husband will come home_. Even in her head, he was always "husband." He had told her his name, way back in the beginning. Her ears had bled, and she'd screamed so long and shrill that her throat had torn. He'd healed her, held her as she wailed and cried into his broad chest, the wedding ring on his hand cold against her shoulder. 

Lev's thumbs dug into the tender spot between her shoulders, and she made an embarrassing noise. 

“There?” Lev did it again, and Susanna shoved her finger into her mouth, her teeth digging into her knuckle. She nodded, not trusting herself to not make another embarrassing noise. 

“There,” Susanna said. “It’s… it’s a new one.”

“A new pain?” Lev sounded concerned. “What kind of pain?”

“It’s… tight,” said Susanna, frowning. “I haven’t been thinking about it that much. I’ve been trying to ignore it.” 

“That’s not safe,” Lev scolded, and he dug his knuckle into her back, and she moaned, loud and long. “I love you so much, Mama. I want to take good care of you. We all do.” 

“Of course,” said Susanna, not really paying attention to what he was saying. His fingers were making the ache worse, but they were also helping, in an odd way. She bit back another groan, squirming and pressing her thighs together. She shouldn’t have been aroused by this - not by being touched by her son, by her sweet Lev. 

His lips brushed her bare shoulder, and that sent another thrill of heat into her. Her toes were curling against his calf, and his hands were very hot on her back. She shivered, let her mouth fall open and her back arch. It all felt too _good_ , and she needed to be careful, needed -

"Mama, you're getting stiff," Lev said, and his tone was scolding. "You need to relax." 

"I'm trying," said Susanna, and she hated the plaintive note in her voice. "It… isn't easy. Your father has been away."

"He'll be back," said Lev, and his hands had moved from her back to her belly, rubbing it in soothing circles. The baby seemed calm - she wasn't kicking or wriggling anymore, thankfully. "He misses you when he's away."

Susanna twisted the gold ring on her left ring finger, letting her finger trail over the smooth warmth of the metal. "Did you see him?" She shouldn't have missed him so much - her kidnapper, her jailer, her rapist. 

Her husband. 

"He's been busy," said Lev, and he was pressed closer to her now, his broad chest pressed into her back. His shirt was made of some kind of billowy material, and it was ticklish against her skin. She had missed being touched by someone else, missed it so much. "Mama, you're still tense." He brushed her hair to the side, and then his mouth was gently nibbling along her neck.

“That’s not going to make me any less tense,” she said, her voice thick. “I think it’s making me more tense.”

“That’s not good for the baby,” he said. " _Relax_."

There was a note of command in his voice, and it made her stomach clench up queasily. 

"I'm trying to," she said weakly. 

"I know you miss him when he's away," said Lev. His hands were skating up and down her sides, and she was beginning to shake harder. "But I can provide some of what he gives you."

"I don't need you to," Susanna said. He couldn't be suggesting... 

Lev held her breast in his hand, and her heart hammered under his hand like a butterfly in someone's palm. "I know he takes care of you when he's here," Lev said, and he must have been trying to make his voice soothing, "but I can take care of you now."

"Lev, you shouldn't..." Her hand came up to his wrist, grabbing it and trying to push him away. He let her, but then his hands were on her belly again, fingers splayed wide. It didn't feel quite so familial anymore. 

"Don't worry about it, Mama," he said, and then he was moving out from behind her, propping pillows up so that her back was supported. Then he was shifting to sit in front of her, where her dress had ridden up. He ran his hands along her bare legs, and she hated the heat that trailed after his touch.

"Lev," she said, "I'm your _mother_." The same hands that had battered against the inside of her womb were pushing the hem of her dress up her thighs. His eyes were very dark as they stared up into hers, and her heart was beating faster. 

"None of that matters," he said, and his hands were moving to her inner thighs, pushing them open. "I love you, Mama, and you need to be taken care of." 

She put her hands on his shoulders, but the curve of her belly was too much of a hindrance. He was holding her down with some unknown strength, his fingers digging into the soft skin. "Lev," she said, "Lev, _no_."

"I love you, Mama," said Lev, his voice sweet. He pressed a sweet, loving kiss to her belly. "I love you too, little sister," he said, and gave her belly another kiss. 

"Lev, you don't have to... you've been taking good care of me." She was babbling now. "Lev, please."

"You always took such good care of me, Mama," said Lev, in that same earnest tone, and he pushed the dress up, until he was staring at her panties. They were red cotton, edged in soft white lace. They were old, stretched out, but his expression was still hungry as he stared, and she shivered at the way he licked his lips. "Let me take care of you." One of his big hands went between her legs, to cup her vulva. The heel of his hand was gentle against her clit, electric even through the thin fabric of her panties. 

"Lev, no," Susanna sobbed. She should have been fighting harder - should have shoved him, kicked him. Should have thrown her head back and called her husband's true name, to rescue her. 

She shouldn't have just lain there and sobbed. 

Lev's fingers stroked along the seam of her labia, long and gentle. "You're already so wet, Mama," he said in that sweet voice of his. "When was the last time you came?"

"Your father isn't going to be happy about this," Susanna said as a last ditch-effort, and the tip of Lev's finger was circling over her clit. It was just enough stimulation to make her whole body seize up, more than she had felt in months, since her husband had been away. 

"He knows you need taking care of," Lev said, and his voice was just so damn _reasonable_ she almost wanted to go along with it. Or maybe she just wanted to be convinced. She didn't want to want this. 

She wanted it so badly. 

How was he so beautiful? How was it possible that she could have had a hand in creating him? 

"Lev, this is wrong," she said, and her voice cracked. There were tears dripping down her face now, puddling on her chin. The baby inside of her shifted, a tiny foot nudging into her ribs. 

"It isn't wrong to love you, Mama," said Lev, and he was shifting, spreading her legs open wider with his broad shoulders. His breath was hot through her wet panties, and she couldn't stop shaking. He was mouthing her through the thin fabric, and his lips were so _hot_.

"Lev, I'm your _mother_ ," Susanna said weakly, and then Lev's tongue was probing her clit through her panties, and her hips were rolling up. She couldn't seem to _stop_ , and she sobbed as he did it again. 

"Shh," Lev murmured, and his fingers were going under the waistband of her panties. "I love you, Mama. I love you so much." He tugged, and there was the sound of ripping fabric. 

Susanna shivered as Lev peeled the front of her panties down, made no move to stop him. She was crying noisily, but she went silent when Lev's tongue traced over her slit. He was hot, slippery, and it was... it was so good. So good, and so horrible. The two feelings twisted in her stomach, and the baby kicked against her again, seemingly more comfortable. 

The ache between her shoulders was getting worse, to join the desperate throbbing between her legs. Her face was as wet as her pussy, and it was all just a _mess_. 

"You taste so good, Mama," Lev said, his tone reverential. "I can see why Father keeps giving you babies." He took her clit into his mouth, and she sobbed again, her whole body going tight. 

His tongue was tapping along her clit, and his fingers were inside of her, curling. She was thrashing on the bed as he sucked and licked, and his fingers were pressing on all of the good, sweet spots inside of her, even some that she didn't know about. 

"Lev," Susanna whimpered. "Lev, Lev, it... Lev!" The pleasure low in her belly was matching with the pain in her back, and the tightness of each of them seemed to be pulling her in opposite directions. She let her head fall back, the guilt washing over her in time with the sweetness. 

Lev pulled back, and then his long tongue was lapping along her clit. His tongue slid inside of her, along his fingers, and how was it so _long_? Wouldn't she have noticed that his tongue was this long before? His fingers were rubbing across her clit, and she sobbed as her orgasm seemed to crash over her, like a baseball bat to the head.

She shuddered through the orgasm, and her cunt pulsed around his fingers. The pulsing, throbbing pleasure seemed to go through her whole body, wave after wave of it, and he kept licking her. She was still crying, and the pain seemed to get stronger. She struggled to sit up, her big belly out in front of her like a small mountain. She curled forward, and that pressed her wetness deeper into Lev's face. 

Lev licked her again, harder, and he swirled his tongue along the tip of her clit, then took the whole thing into his mouth, sucking and sucking until it felt like she was going to split in half. The pressure in her back and the pressure in her pussy were still _there_ , as the baby kicked, and Susanna humped into Lev's face and hated herself. She let her head tilt back, her hair tickling along her back, and that seemed to be even more stimulation that left her panting. She came again, and Lev made a wet, contented noise from between her legs. His fingers dug into her hips, and that was a little counterpoint of pain against the pain in her back. 

The pain was getting stronger, taking over. There was a noise, and it took her a moment to realize that it was the sound of something splitting, something ripping. She screamed, and the pain and pressure in her back seemed to let up. 

The air was filled with the coppery smell of blood, and something else. Something dusty and strange. There was... more of her body, how was there more of her body? She had been here for such a long time and hadn't changed, apart from all the changes pregnancy brought on. It was just her body, like any other body. 

This wasn't her body. There was something... huge, something heavy, something... what was it? 

She screamed again, louder, and the scream tore from her throat. Lev wasn't between her legs anymore, he was holding her, and his big hands were stroking across the split spot on her back. There was... there was more, and huh, there was screaming. Was she still screaming?

Lev kissed her on the mouth, and his lips were slick and musky with her arousal. He held her, and his fingers ran up and down her back, along... what? 

There was a slick noise, and she felt… she felt things that were there, that _shouldn’t_ have been there. 

"Father said this was going to happen," Lev said, as his fingers stroked through... what, exactly? What part of her body could he be touching like that, that would react like that? It was sending even more unwelcome shivers through her, and the sensitivity of it was almost like having fingers drawn across an open wound, or her opened eye.

"Said... what?" She was struggling, just a bit, but that made the new muscles in her back stretch and flex, and the baby in her womb was kicking up a storm, as if in tandem. There was genuine panic bubbling up inside of her, and the terror seemed to be trying to climb up her throat like bile, burning through all of the delicate parts of her, and leaving her raw and frantic.

"Shh, shh, Mama, it's okay," said Lev, and his hands were going to her temples, his forehead against hers. Their noses fit almost perfectly together, and if this were some other life and he wasn't her son she might want to kiss him. She could still smell her orgasm on his breath, and that added to the disgust and arousal roiling in her stomach. "It's okay, Mama, I'm here. It's okay." 

"Lev, what's _happening_ to me?" She clutched at him, and her fingers were growing longer, claws sprouting from her nail beds. It hurt, it was more pain, and she screamed, her head tilting back, and the things on her back... the _wings_ flared out, knocking over the lamp on her bedside table and the framed picture over the headboard. They were so big, and there seemed to be so many of them, although she didn't know what was what, and what was where. Everything smelled like feathers, and it seemed as if her whole body was just pulling itself apart.

"You've had so many children who were different from you," said Lev, his tone earnest, "and your essence has mingled with non-humans often enough that you're beginning to take on some of the forms." He pulled her closer to him, not heeding the way her nails (or were they claws?) bit into him. "You're changing, Mama. Just like you said you missed."

Had she told him that? She didn't think she'd told him that. She tried not to let her children know how unhappy she was, since that always upset her husband. Lev sometimes had a way of knowing things he shouldn't have known, but surely this had nothing to do with that, right?

She was shaking, and she was still crying as Lev rocked her and held her. "Mama, I love you so much," he said. "I love you, and you're so beautiful, Mama, you're so beautiful..." He kissed her temple, and her claws were changing again, back to fingers. She was crying so hard that she was a bit afraid she'd vomit, and the baby inside of her was kicking, right against Lev's stomach, where it was pressed into her own. 

"Lev, fix it," Susanna murmured. "Make it stop, make it... _Lev_!" She was crying harder than she had when she'd woken up in this strange pocket dimension with a bulging belly and a stranger calling her "wife." The horror of her body doing this _inhuman_ thing, and doing it after all this time of stagnation, seemed almost too much to bear. "Lev, fix it, fix it, _fix it_!" She was screaming her throat raw, and she didn't seem to be able to stop. 

He kissed her instead, kissed her with his hot, wet mouth that tasted like her arousal and his breath, as his fingers dug into her back, along the base of the new wings. It was too much at once, and she was crying harder, as the baby inside of her seemed to turn a full somersault and she groaned into the kiss.

Lev's tongue was in her mouth, licking against her tongue, along the roof of her mouth, against her cheeks, tracing the line of her teeth. He kissed just like her husband, and his face looked a little bit like her husband's had, when the two of them had made Lev, who knew how long ago. He was caressing her back like a lover, and she was trying not to melt into it, trying to stand strong.

She should have bit him, should have shoved him away, told him that all of this was wrong because he was her _son_ , and her husband - his father - would probably kill him for this, that all of this was just a mistake and they needed to stop. That he was her favorite son and she loved him with all of her heart, but not like _that_. 

Lev's fingers were gentle along the roots of the... the wings. The wings, she had wings, there were wings sprouting out of her back, and she wasn't a human anymore, was she? She'd had so many inhuman children that she was turning into something inhuman herself. She cried harder, and Lev kissed the tracks of her tears, as his fingers ran along her wings, and he was touching a part of her body that had never been touched before, that had never been _seen_ before. 

His cock was hot and hard against her thigh, nudging against the softness of her inner thigh, and the baby in her belly kicked against the pressure of him. He was adjusting himself, pulling her up against him, and she was straddling his thighs now, her dress hiked up around her waist. He was kissing her, holding on to her wings, and his cock was nudging against the seam of her labia, the head bumping against her clit, the shaft slick with her arousal. 

"It's okay, Mama," Lev said, and the muscles in his back rippled under her hands as he let go of her new wings to hold her pussy open. "Sh, it's okay. I know it's scary, but you'll be okay." 

"Lev, don't put it in," Susanna mumbled, but she kept clutching at him, didn't shove him away. Her wings spread as his cock slid inside of her, and she gasped, clenching around him. She hadn't had anything in her since she had started to show.

Her husband had been away.

"Mama," he breathed, and he kissed her again, pulling her all the way down to him, all the way to the root, "Mama, you feel so good." His tongue was long and sinuous against her own, tracing out her teeth, then pulling back, kissing along her neck. 

"Lev you... you came from there, you shouldn't..." She shuddered, and her wings trembled, spread out. They seemed to take up so much _space_ , and she didn't want to look at them, as the air rushed over her feathers, ruffled them. 

"I came from here," he echoed, and then his thumb was on her clit, rubbing it skillfully as his teeth dug into the sweet spot on her neck, right where her husband liked to bite her. She remembered cuddling Lev when he was still tiny, and his little hand tracing the bite marks and bruises her husband had left. 

Now it was his mouth, sucking and biting at her, and she was beginning to tighten around his cock, already so sensitive, already so close. Her breasts were aching, and her back ached, the wings twitching and flexing. She sobbed as he did... something with his cock inside of her, and his forehead was against hers. He rubbed their noses together, and he sighed. 

"I love you so much, Mama," he said, and he rubbed her clit a little harder, letting go of her hip to move his hands along to the base of her wing. His fingers dug into the feathers there, and he tugged them hard enough to make her hiss and spasm around him. "I've been dreaming about this."

"You... you wanted this?" She was beginning to draw tight again, pulling towards the sweetness of another orgasm. He was kissing and nuzzling all of the places her husband went for, and how would he know that? Had he watched her with her husband? 

"For so long, Mama," he said, and he took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it hard enough to make her whole body go tight as a bowstring. 

Her wings seemed to be drying already, and she was shedding feathers. She could feel them beginning to drift down. Were her wings unhealthy?

This was just another thing she had to worry about keeping track of, wasn't it?

"Mama, I'm going to give you a baby," he said, and his fingers traced along the feathers, against the grain. "I talked to Father about it. He said I could. He said that he began loving his mother when he was my age, that he had a baby with her, after she’d had his father’s baby.” 

"You've... you've talked to your father about this?" She was shaking so hard that her teeth were chattering, and he was still rubbing her clit in just the way she loved it. 

"He told me all the different ways to please you," Lev said, and his voice was earnest. His face was turning redder, as his hips began to pick up speed. "Oh Mama, I... oh, _Mama_!" 

Susanna came around him, as the baby somersaulted inside of her, kicking against her belly, and she sobbed. He came inside of her, and it was wet and hot, flooding her. 

"Mama," he was chanting as his hips gave rough little jerks, "Mama, Mama, I love you so much Mama..." 

Susanna sobbed harder, as the great wings sprouting out of her back flapped, ruffling Lev's hair with their breeze. 

* * *

Susanna woke up to the scent of something cooking. She stretched, and then she froze, as her wings flapped. That was new. New and wrong and strange. 

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and she tried to get her thoughts in order. She rubbed her belly, and the baby squirmed inside of her. She was still sticky between the thighs, and her neck and shoulder were tender where her son had bit and kissed her. She flushed, remembering... all of that, and she shivered. 

How would her husband feel about that? He hadn't ever been particularly possessive of her, but then again, he hadn't needed to be. He'd stuck her away in this.. pocket dimension, or world or... whatever this place was. She had stopped asking questions a long time ago, when he didn't answer them, and now... well. 

Here she was. 

Susanna stood up slowly, in the mussed-up dress, and her wings overbalanced her. They were a counterpoint to her belly, although she'd been pregnant often enough that by now she was almost used to it. She rubbed her belly in what she hoped was a soothing way, and made her way into the kitchen.

She found her husband there. Her husband, flipping pancakes, and her son leaning against the counter and talking to him about... well, she didn't know, because they stopped talking as soon as she walked in. 

"Mama," said Lev, and he smiled at her, with just a bit too much tooth.

"You're back," she said to her husband, and her wings wrapped around herself defensively. 

"Susanna," said her husband, and he was wearing a new face. He always had a new face, every time she saw him, a new face and a new body. And yet somehow, she still recognized him. Maybe it was the red-gold ring on his finger, or the way his shoulders sat. Or maybe it was his eyes, although his eyes were never the same shape or the same color. 

"I missed you," Susanna said, and her voice choked up, just a bit. 

"I'm sorry, my love," said her husband. "Lev, watch the pancakes." He strode towards her - he was tall this time - and he took her in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I've been busy."

She didn't say _what have you been busy with_ or _how did that keep you from me_ , just held on to him. He was wearing a button-down white shirt, and her fists were wrinkling up the white fabric. Her wings spread open, and then the both of them were enveloped in a screen of white-brown feathers. He kissed her, and his mouth tasted like familiarity, like his inhumanity. He tasted just a little bit like Lev, and now she'd never be able to miss that, would she?

"I'm back now," he said, and he pressed his forehead against hers, his hands spread out over the span of her belly. "You've changed."

"I... don't know what happened," Susanna said. There were more tears leaking down her face. She hadn't known she had so many tears left, after she had first been spirited away here. 

"Changes can happen," he said, and he traced his thumb through her tears, across her cheekbone. "When you've been here long enough." He put his other hand on her belly. "How is the baby?" 

"She's healthy," said Susanna. "As far as I know." It was hot inside her wings, and the scent of him seemed to be making her head spin. Everything was just so _much_. 

"She's very healthy," said Lev. "She's going to be a big, strong girl."

"We haven't had a girl for a while, have we?" Her husband's fingers played across the cloth over her belly.

Her wings settled down, and she was in the sunny kitchen all over again. "No," said Susanna, and then she sighed, settling down on a kitchen chair carefully. "Why did... I mean, did you know that this was a thing that might happen?" She indicated the wings, and they flapped awkwardly.

Her husband shrugged, gently nudging their son to the side in front of the stove.

"Just because... you know, I haven't been aging." Susanna was probably pushing the issue. She knew her husband didn't like it when she pushed things, but... well.

There was still a little shiver of horror every time she shifted her weight, and the wings moved. They weren't supposed to _exist_ , let alone be attached to her. Her body wasn't supposed to extend past her shoulder blades. 

"This isn't aging," her husband said, and there was a note of finality to his voice.

"Why... did you know this would happen?" She ran her hands across her bulging belly, and then Lev was nuzzling into the top of her head, his fingers running through her hair. 

"You can only stay human here for so long," her husband said, and then he was putting a pancake on a plate, covering it with a bowl. "I brought you blueberries," he said. "Your favorite." 

"Thank you," said Susanna. "But if there was a chance that I could -"

"Susanna," her husband said, and there were harmonics in his voice that made her stomach clench up. Lev's fingers were on her shoulders now, and he squeezed, hard. Was it a warning, or meant to provide some kind of comfort? 

"Thank you for the blueberries," Susanna said, and she looked down at the curve of her belly, where her hands were clasped over the roundest part. Lev's fingers were stroking along the feathers of her wings. They were dry now, dry and fluffy, and it was like rubbing her hair against the grain. 

Her husband's fingers were under her chin - she'd know his hands anywhere, as many times as they'd been on her body. His skin was that much cooler than hers, as if he had been out walking during a snowstorm. The night they'd met, she'd kept his hands in hers, and she'd been flirtily trying to warm them up. 

Susanna met his eyes, and her heart was in her throat. She could see... what could she see? She didn't know what she could see, except some small part of herself was being consumed by the - whatever it was, and she was going to die here, before she had the baby, never leaving this place, never -

"Mama," said Lev, and then his mouth was level with her ear, his tongue tracing along the edge of it. 

Susanna was pulled out, and she shuddered, her whole body breaking into goosebumps. She was torn out of whatever it was that her husband had done to her, and she licked her lips, trying to get her mind into some kind of working order. 

"Mama," Lev repeated, "your pancakes are ready." 

"Oh," said Susanna, and she looked at the plate that her husband was placing in front of her. Where had that come from? When had he finished making the pancakes in the first place?

"It happens," said her husband, and he kissed her forehead, then put a hand on her belly. "Look at how big you're getting with this one. I think she's going to be big!"

"You said you had a child with your mother?" Susanna shouldn't have been pushing it. 

Her husband frowned, but he put the maple syrup in front of her. "I did, yes," he said. "When I was younger."

"How many other... how many other people did you have children with?" Was she... jealous? She didn't know what it was that she was feeling, except that it was twisting in her guts like wet laundry in a dryer. 

"Just my mother," said her husband, "and you." He kissed the top of her head, then pressed his forehead against hers, twining their fingers together. His wedding ring clinked against hers. "I've always been faithful, my sweet sunshine." He kissed the back of her hand, and some part of her still wanted to melt at the sheer _romance_ of it. 

How was he so perfect? So perfect, and at the same time so horrific, so inhumane? 

She sighed, and she let him pet her belly over the flowers of her dress. "What was your mother like?" She covered his hand with hers, and she shivered as Lev's fingers trailed along the edges of her wings. 

"She had wings like yours," said her husband. "Similar colors, although hers were darker.”

"Oh," she said. How else was she supposed to react to that?

"She wasn't human, obviously," he added, and his fingers were going to her hair, combing through it. "Not by the time I came along, at any rate."

"By the time..." Susanna paused. "What?"

"Eat the pancakes I made you," her husband said, and it was couched nicely enough that it almost sounded like a suggestion. "We can have a shower, go sit by the lake." 

"That would be nice," said Susanna faintly. He was hiding something from her, something big and important. She didn't have it in her to chase an answer out of him. The baby kicked, and her wings twitched again. She took a bite out of the pancake, and she chewed it carefully.

It was sinfully good. 

* * *

The house that her husband kept her in changed regularly. She had given up on keeping track of it a long time ago; when she'd first come here, queasy with her first pregnancy, she had tried to keep a map. She'd given up by the time the baby had started to kick. 

Right now, there was a bathroom with a glass-walled shower that was big enough for ten people, even if they were as pregnant as she was. There was water jetting in from all sides, and it was just a touch too hot. He always liked hot water, and it made her grateful for the way he pressed against her, a bit like leaning into the cold tile. Her wings seemed to... fold, in a way that didn't entirely make sense to her. She didn't want to think about it too hard, or else her head would start to hurt. 

"Lev will get the next baby," her husband said in her ear, as his hands traced across the stretch marks on the underside of her belly. "He'll make a good father."

"I don't want Lev to get me pregnant," Susanna said, as her husband's hands moved lower, to stir through her pubic hair. "I don't... darling, why are you having so many children?"

"I love you," he said, "and I love our children." He kissed along her neck, and she shivered as one of his long fingers slid between her labia. He pressed against her clit, and she shivered, clenching around nothing. 

_That doesn't answer my question_ , she thought, but she didn't say anything. She let his fingers slide into her (she couldn't exactly stop him, could he?) and she shivered. 

At least he didn't have claws this time. 

Her husband pushed her against the wall, gently, her back against the glass, and then he was falling down to his knees in front of her. He pressed his forehead into her belly, and then he was whispering... something that made the baby shift and wriggle inside of her, kicking towards his voice. Her own wings were spreading out, and the water was beading down the feathers. 

"You're coming in to yourself," he said, and his voice was downright reverent. "I knew you'd be this magnificent when I first saw you." His head dipped lower, and he was mouthing at her inner thighs. He had... horns in this shape, spiraling horns like a ram's, and she held on to them as he began to lick her. 

It was hard to hold on to being annoyed with him, hard to pay attention to anything but the sweet pleasure that was rushing through her like water through a fire hose. He always knew how to bring her pleasure, knew how to find all the delicate things that she never even knew she needed, except that he somehow found a way to do it and leave her limp.

He sucked on her clit, his tongue flickering across the tip of it, and then his tongue was inside of her, his nose right up against her clit. He was fucking her with his absurdly long tongue, and then his fingers joined his tongue, and she was full, she was so _full_ , between the baby and him, and she couldn't breathe. Her husband and her children filled her up, and she was beginning to think it was crowding out all that was left of her original self. She sobbed as her orgasm slammed through her like a door. It gushed out of her, down across his face, and then he was standing up and kissing her, his face salty and musky with her orgasm. 

"I'm going to stay," he said, and he was bending over to speak directly in her ear as he did it. "I'm going to stay, at least until the new baby comes." He was grinding his erection against her ass, pressing his cock between her legs. The shaft was pressed between her labia, rubbing with just enough pressure to make her toes curl. His cock was ridged this time, and the ridges dragged across her labia, sending interesting sensations dancing across her nerves. 

She didn't ask him where he was, when he wasn't here. He never answered her, and sometimes he got angry. He never hurt her, but he'd simply left a few times. Left her, and her children hadn't come along, either. She was never going to starve; there was always food in her cupboard and her fridge, there was always her vegetable garden that somehow always managed to be fruiting, the orchard always heavy with its fruit. The taps always ran with hot and cold water, and she had books and movies and a working television. 

So she spread her wings out, trying to ignore the discomfort of how her body wasn't supposed to extend that far, that it wasn't supposed to have feathers. The wrongness of it made her stomach turn, but then her husband was bending her over carefully, and his big hands were spread over her belly, with just enough pressure that the baby was kicking against his hands. 

He slid into her as easy as a knife, and his hands moved to her breasts, tender and swollen. They were always tender and swollen - she was always nursing, or pregnant, or having a baby. How many children had it been at this point?

Susanna let herself be fucked and let herself be held, let him push an orgasm out of her with his ridged cock, let herself just be a body that was being _used_ , as her breasts were jiggled with each thrust and her belly was rubbed. She was an incubator for the never-ending babies, a fleshlight for her husband, and now maybe she was going to be a fleshlight for her son, but that wasn't worth thinking about right now. She came again, around the dick inside of her, from the different ways it rubbed her with all those ridges and nubs, and when he came inside of her it dripped down her inner thighs, a flood of jizz.

And then she was brought back to herself, away from whatever place she went to when her mind was wandering. He was mouthing along her wings, and the intensity of the sensation made her whole body shake.

He chuckled, and the vibrations rumbled through her. "You're sensitive," he said, and his fingers pushed the wings against the grain, and it was such a strange mix of pleasurable and unpleasant that she kind of wanted to come all over again and kind of wanted to scream. She didn't know what to do with all of it, as the alien sensations left her weak. She shuddered, as her feathers were pushed back into the right direction, and the baby was rolling over, her whole body was on edge as the pleasure and the _strangeness_ made her... was it an orgasm? Was it something else? She didn't know what it was, but it left her trembling so hard that he had to pick her up, cradled against his chest. 

She cried as he washed her, tender as she was with their children, and she wasn't sure what she was crying for, except that she seemed to be full of feelings that she didn't understand. She had been depressed about how she wasn't changing, and now here she was, changed. 

Changed in a way that she couldn't be as a human being. She had held on to some small hope that someday she'd go home, she'd be released. She wouldn't be kept here, having baby after baby, forever and ever until she died. Assuming he let her die in the first place.

"Susanna," her husband said, as she was set down on the bed, still wet, "My sweet Susanna, what's wrong?" He wiped her face with his thumbs, and he kissed her mouth, sweet and hot and familiar in a way that she hated, just a little bit. 

"It's... complicated," she said, because how to even begin to explain all of this? How would he understand it?

"Hormones," he said airily, and he kissed her on the forehead, then put both hands on her belly. "They always make you weepy."

She pressed her forehead against his, taking comfort in his scent and his proximity and hating herself for it. She nodded, and she let him comb her hair, let him pick out a dress (another sundress, this one with showy purple hydrangeas on a light green background), padded after him as he led her out of the house. The grass outside of her front door was soft under her bare feet, and the sun was warm on her shoulders.

Lev had spread a blanket out on the grass, with a picnic basket. He must have showered as well; his hair was damp, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He smiled at the both of them, and Susanna could see bits of her own face in his. 

"It's a beautiful day," said Lev, and he tilted his head back. The sun gilded his face, and it made something in Susanna's chest seize up. 

"It is, isn't it?" Susanna's husband helped her sit down, and she sat down carefully on the blanket. 

Lev cuddled up to her, and his hand was on top of her belly. Her husband sat next to her on her other side, and his hand covered Lev's. 

Susanna sighed, and her wings spread again, wrapping around Lev and her husband. Her husband's fingers stroked along her wing, and she trembled, her feathers making a quiet rustling noise, matching the wind through the grass. 

It was a quiet little bit of time - even the baby inside of her seemed to have calmed down, and she sighed, leaning into the both of them. She was _tired_ , even if she wasn't sure why, but the exhaustion seemed to be tugging at her limbs. She let the warmth of the sun play across her face, and she fell into a fitful sleep, right there on the picnic blanket. 

* * *

Susanna woke up with a headache, to the sound of kissing. 

She knew the sounds of kissing, for the most part - she'd seen enough movies, and she'd done enough kissing. She recognized the sounds her husband made when he was being pleasured, his sighs and deep moans. _He's kissing someone else_ , she thought, and was faintly surprised at the jealousy that surged up in her chest. 

They were _married_. He'd insisted on it himself, and he had said that he had always been faithful to her. And now he was kissing someone else, when she was pregnant with his child? She'd agreed to marry him when she was still reeling from the shock of being pregnant with Lev. 

If he was cheating on her, why would he be kissing someone else around her? He didn't like to hurt her for malicious reasons. Although he also wasn't human. He was a demon, as far as these things were viewed, and maybe he'd just been playing with her emotions? It seemed like a long game, but then again, what was time to someone like him?

She was just lying there, listening. She could just stay lying there, letting her husband do whatever it was he wanted, going on with her life. Have her baby, live her life in this strange place, as her husband forgot about her. Maybe he'd let her go, maybe those strange wings on her back would just disappear, and she'd go on with whatever it was her life was going to be after all of this time in this strange place. 

She heard a familiar moan of, "Father," and her eyes flew open. She sat up awkwardly, floundering, her wings flapping as she tried to keep her balance. She saw her husband kissing along Lev's neck, and Lev was holding on to her husband's horns, his head thrown back. 

"What are you _doing_?" She hated how scandalized she sounded, like a prudish schoolmarm out of a certain type of movie. "You said you've always been faithful, how is this being faithful?! With our _son_?"

Her husband pulled back, and he was running his hands along Lev's back, stroking along the knobs of Lev's spine. "It isn't the same, with family," he said, and Lev was still panting, his fingers going to twine in his father's hair. 

"Where did this... where did this come from?" She stroked along the curve of her belly, and those fucking _wings_ seemed to be making her overbalance, as she flopped onto her side. 

Her husband was beside her now, and he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck. "Oh, sweetheart," he said, and he kissed her temple. "This isn't new." 

"It's... not?" She was flushing, and Lev was against her side again, and he had an erection. He was pressing it into her hip.

"I've had Lev since he was old enough to take me," her husband said. 

"What," said Susanna, and the shock was leaving her numb. She couldn't feel her fingers, couldn't feel her _anything_ , except her heart beating desperately in her chest. 

"He helped make me a man, Mama," Lev said earnestly. “Remember, when you were pregnant with Jerimiah, when I’d had that growth spurt?”

“How many of our children?” Her voice cracked, and there were more tears dripping down her face. They were itchy and ticklish, trailing down her neck. Would they soak into the neckline of her sundress? 

“All of them that would have me,” he said, and all of those moments with their children - their sons, their daughters, their children who weren’t either - seemed to shiver into place. They changed shape, and now they were tainted. 

“That’s not what fathers do,” said Susanna. “That isn’t… my father never…”

“Your father never loved you,” her husband said, and he tucked a piece of her hair behind one ear. “Not like your children do. Not like I do.” 

She shuddered, and he held her tightly, kissing her on the temple. He rubbed her belly, and the baby kicked him again. Then he was kissing the tears on her face, kissing them gently, softly, like a lover. She could feel his eyelashes fluttering against her sticky, damp skin. 

"Nobody has ever loved you like this," said her husband, and Lev's face was pressed into hers. He kissed her mouth, and his teeth were sharper now, and they tugged on her lip. His fingers went to trace along her eyebrows, her temples, the back of her neck. When she pulled back, his face was... different, different in ways she didn't know it could be. She couldn't understand what exactly it was doing. 

The shadows on his face were... wrong, and then her husband was turning her face around, and she was kissing her husband, one of her hands going up to his face. It was smooth, smooth the way nothing alive should have been able to be, and he rubbed his face against hers like a cat. 

He kissed her so hard that it made her jaw ache, and then she was being pushed against her husband's chest, and her husband's tongue was in her mouth, her son's mouth on the back of her neck. She was pinned between the two of them, and the baby was kicking, and there were... somebody's hands on her breasts, somebody's hands stroking along her back, along her _wings_. She shuddered, and her heart was beating so hard that it was like someone beating a drum right behind her. 

"Sweet Susanna," her husband said in her ear, "you look so beautiful in the sunshine." His fingers went to the buttons at the front of her sundress, and they were delicate as they pushed each little button through the little slits. The air was cool, the sun was warm, and the cool air on her breasts was making her nipples hard. 

Lev pinched her nipple, and then he was kissing her, and she could feel his face _changing_ as he kissed her, gaining a muzzle, then shrinking back. He held her breast in his hand, then kissed down her jaw, towards her nipple. He took it into his mouth and sucked, the tip of his tongue flickering over the tip of her nipple, and her husband's teeth sank into the side of her neck. 

She sagged into him, and she was shaking her head. "No," she mumbled. "Not with Lev. Please."

"We love you," her husband said, or maybe it was Lev - their voices were blending together, and so were the hands, the _mouths_. She was leaning back against... someone, and she didn't know who it was, except that they were touching her some more, and she was beginning to get wet. She could feel the stickiness between her thighs, soaking into the thin cotton panties her husband had slid up her legs after the two of them had dried off. 

"I'm your mother, Lev," Susanna tried, and she moaned again, as her breasts began to tingle. Her milk must have been letting down, because it felt a bit like her breasts were buzzing. She shivered, as Lev nursed the same way he had when he was a baby. 

She had nursed him until he was walking and talking, and maybe that had some impact on all of this. Was this her fault? She hadn't read parenting books when she was pregnant, she had just done what felt right. Was this her fault? 

If she hadn't flirted with a good looking stranger at a bar, hadn't let him fuck her in the lady's room, hadn't impulsively agreed to marry him three months later when the little stick had given her a plus sign...

"Susanna," her husband said, and his tongue traced along her ear, "Susanna, my sweet Susanna." 

She arched into it, her wings spreading out, and Lev's fingers dragged through her feathers, sending bolts of the new pleasure through her. The baby rolled over inside of her, and her head tilted back, to rest on her husband's shoulder.

Lev moved to her other breast, with his hot, hungry mouth, and she squirmed in place, as he settled more firmly between her legs, his flat belly pressed against her rounded one. Her husband was now fully behind her, and he was kissing along her neck. He was pressing her wings into her, in a way that wasn't entirely comfortable, but she didn't like thinking of how she'd need to adjust her wings to make it more comfortable, because she didn't like having to think about moving her wings at _all_ , because if she thought about it too hard she might start screaming and never be able to stop. 

Lev was pushing her dress up now, and he was kissing the pale skin of her belly. "You look so lovely in the sunlight, Mama," he said, and he smiled at her. There was a little dribble of her milk going down his chin. He had been a messy nurser as a baby, and the image of his gummy face smiling up at her flashed through her head.

Susanna froze up, and her husband picked her up by the waist. He was so strong, even when he was this shape, and she was pushed into Lev's lap. Lev's bare stomach was soft against her own, and his mouth was on her mouth. He was spreading his legs, and he was fiddling with the button of his jeans, unzipping them. 

"Make your mother feel good," her husband said, as his fingers were sliding between her legs, stroking along the crotch of her panties. His finger was worming between her labia, pressing the cotton into her. She squirmed, trying to get away, but her husband was keeping her in place. 

Lev kissed her, his tongue in her mouth, and his hands were on her breasts. Her husband's hands were on her ass, holding it open, and he was doing... something. She didn't know what he was doing, except that he was kissing along her wings, and then the wet head of Lev's cock was pressing along the underside of her belly. 

Susanna couldn't concentrate on just one thing. There was just so _much_ going on at the same time; too many hands, a cock here, a mouth there, and the baby was moving inside of her, everything seemed to just be _happening_ at once. She was being lifted up, and Lev’s cock was pressed between her labia. He ground his hips forward, rubbing his shaft along her slit, and the head of his cock was pressed against her clit. He was rubbing her just the way she liked it, and it was making her cunt that much wetter, which made the slide of his body against hers that much _more_. Her husband's mouth on her wings was making her wetter, as her nipples grew harder, all of her body pulled tight like a spring.

Her husband was kissing down her back, his hands on her wings. Lev's hands were on her breasts now, as he rocked forward. She could hear that wet sounds of their bodies pressing together. She was already so wet, and why was she so wet? This was _wrong_ , she shouldn't have been doing this, she should have... what?

What could she do, when they were both bigger than her, stronger than her? This place was kept intact by her husband, as far as she knew, and she didn't know how he had brought her here. 

Lev adjusted, and then he was pulling her onto his cock, and the stretch of it was lovely. His mouth was on her breasts again, and her husband's teeth nipped at her wings, the cold sharpness of his horns brushing against her. His hands had moved to her ass, and he was... he was holding it open, he was _looking_ at her there, and then one of his hands was going to the spot where her and Lev's bodies were joined.

"I was there, when you came out of here," he told Lev, and one of his fingers wormed its way inside of her cunt, alongside Lev's cock. "You were so tiny then, Lev. You've gotten so big, haven't you?"

Susanna sobbed, and her wings flapped harder, shedding feathers. She clenched around the cock inside of her, clenched around the finger, and she clutched at Lev's bare shoulders. Her nails bit into his skin, and she wasn't sure if she was guilty for hurting her son or perversely glad that she was leaving some kind of mark. He let go of her nipple, and he kissed along her neck, mouthing at her pulse point. She could feel how sharp his teeth were, and she shuddered again, her wings flapping enough to ruffle the grass. 

"Father," Lev said, and he was panting as he raised Susanna up and down on his cock. "Father, Mama, she feels... so good, Mama, you feel amazing." His hips were lazy, setting an almost comfortable rhythm, and then her husband's finger was withdrawn and rubbing her clit, wet with her own arousal. She whimpered, and her knees were digging into Lev's sides. She should have been running away, not just greedily taking in the pleasure. What was wrong with her, that she was letting her son touch her like this? 

Her husband kissed the back of her neck, and then he was... shifting. She wasn't sure how, except that he wasn't a big solid figure behind her anymore. His breath was hot on the base of her spine, and then he was holding her ass open again, and his breath was hot on her asshole. 

“No,” Susanna whispered, as her husband’s long tongue slid inside of her ass. “No, no, please no, I can’t… I don’t want it, I don’t want this.”

“You do, Mama,” Lev said, his voice gentle. He kissed her cheeks, and then he kissed her mouth. She could taste the salt of her own tears on his lips, and she arched her back, forcing her rounded belly into his flat one. The baby squirmed, kicked her in the ribs, and she made a pained noise. Her husband’s tongue wriggled inside of her, and Lev’s thumb was on her clit, Lev’s mouth was biting and kissing along her collarbones now, leaving more marks. He was leaning back, which was forcing her further forward, giving her husband more room to maneuver. 

“I don’t want this,” she repeated, her tone fervent. “I don’t, I _don’t_!” She gasped, and the tongue inside of her ass swirled, and it was entirely too long. Longer than any human tongue could be. Her husband liked doing this to her, and she’d never been the biggest fan of it; as good as it felt, it was always too _much_ , and some part of her was still ashamed.

But what did she have to be ashamed of now, considering her own son’s cock was pumping in and out of her? 

“You want it, Mama, I know you,” said Lev, and his thumb picked up speed on her clit. “I can feel you getting tighter around me. I can feel… I can feel Father’s tongue.” He moaned, and he flexed his cock inside of her. “I’ve had his tongue in me, too. Isn’t it wonderful?”

The image of her husband, his face buried between the cheeks of her son’s ass… Susanna gave another sobbing moan, and then she was coming, the pleasure swamping her like a boat lost at sea.

“There, see, isn’t that nice, Mama?” Lev’s tone was soothing. “Isn’t that nice?” 

Her husband withdrew his tongue, and he kissed her on the hip. “I’m going to fuck your ass, my darling,” he told her, and he was doing something with his voice to make it more seductive. Or maybe she was too far gone. Hearing him talking to her was like being rubbed all over with warm velvet, and she squirmed, and hated her squirming.

“I’m… I don’t want you to, it’s bad for the baby,” Susanna said, and she tensed up as one of her husband’s long fingers slid into her ass, his thumb pressing into the spot right over her hole. He was being gentle, so gentle, and that made it worse in its own way. If it had been violent, she would have felt less _sick_. 

“Nonsense,” her husband said, as his fingers pumped in and out of her. His spit had lubed her up, somewhat. He didn’t have saliva like a human being’s, so of course it did things… differently. There wasn’t any burn, at least. “I took your ass plenty of times, when you were pregnant with Lev.”

“That was… different,” Susanna mumbled, and then she shuddered, as Lev began to rub her clit again, a little harder this time. 

Her husband grabbed her by the hips, and he lifted her up and off of Lev’s cock. The head of his ridged cock gently prodded her asshole, and he was making reassuring noises as he slowly lowered her down. “See, this isn’t that different, is it?” His long tongue traced the line of her ear to her jaw, and then his hands were on her breasts, kneading them. 

Susanna clenched around the cock in her ass, and the ridges of his cock dragged inside of her. She sobbed as he plucked her nipples, and then his tongue was lapping along her jaw, where the tears were gathering. “I want to go home,” she said, and her voice cracked. Her pussy was wide open, red and delicate from her orgasm. Her wings were pressed into her husband’s sweaty chest, the fabric of his shirt rough against her bare shoulders, the bunched-up fabric of her dress lumpy against her middle. 

“You are home, Mama,” said Lev, and he pressed closer to her, rearing up on her knees. His cock slid into her cunt with much more ease than his body had slid out of her, all those years ago, and he moaned. 

“This is your home,” her husband said in her ear. “Surrounded by the people who love you, who’ll take care of you. Forever and ever, my sweet Susanna.” He was pumping his hips faster now, and she was utterly pinned between the two of them. 

Susanna was so overwhelmed by all of the sensations that she couldn’t leave her body, couldn’t let herself drift or daydream. Everytime she would try, there would be a mouth on her neck, a finger pinching her nipple, a different finger on her clit. At some point her husband spread one of her wings open, the same way he would spread her legs, and that felt like its own violation. As if her husband was treating her new body part as… well, a body part.

That was all the wings were, wasn’t it? They were body parts, and he was leaving wet, awkward kisses along the wings, messing up the feathers, but the pleasure of it was making her pulse around them. She couldn’t hear what they were saying over the beat of her own heart, and when her second orgasm hit her, she couldn’t bite back the cries.

She came on her son’s cock, little explosions of pleasure going off behind her eyes and along her nerves, and her son pushed himself all the way inside of her, then pulled out. His come was thick and hot along her belly, and his fingers were shaking as he rubbed it in. 

Her husband held her to him, and his hips sped up again, deep inside of her, his teeth around her neck now. His shape was changing - she could feel the skin against her occasionally become hair, or fur, or scales. She didn’t look, kept her eyes shut so she wouldn’t need to see Lev rubbing his own come into her skin, didn’t have to think about the way her husband’s body was doing things that bodies shouldn’t have been able to do. 

Her husband’s cock began to pulse inside of her, and then he was pulling out as well, and there was hot, wet come up her back, soaking into her dress. Her husband was murmuring something to her, and her wings were settling back. 

Lev kissed her, then nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck. His hand rested on her belly, and he sighed contentedly when the baby kicked against his hand. “I love you, Mama,” he whispered. 

Her husband held her closer, and he was the shape he had been in the kitchen, his big hand resting over Lev’s. His wedding ring practically glowed in the sunlight. “We make such beautiful babies,” he said to her, and he kissed her temple.

Susanna stared off into the middle distance, and she wished she could muster up the strength to stand up. To walk away from the two of them, as the wind rustled over her feathers and made her skin break out in goosebumps. Inside her, the baby kicked.


End file.
